A New Type of New Year
by chel567
Summary: ONE SHOT. Tris is dreading the wedding of an old college friend that happens to take place on New Year's Eve. She's against all of the New Year's Eve and wedding cliches, and can only imagine this wedding is be a waste of an evening.


Tris sighed and crossed her arms around her small frame as she walked towards the line for the bar. She sided up next to her best friend, Christina and her boyfriend, Will. The couple was chatting excitedly while she frowned beside them.

"Tris, I promise! Singles tables are all the rage at weddings now!" Christina animatedly spoke beside her, sensing her sour attitude. "A girl I work with met her current boyfriend at a singles table during her friend's wedding."

They'd entered the wedding reception to find their place cards bearing different table numbers. Tris had panicked, quickly glancing at the remaining place cards in hopes of finding a familiar name also listing table 20, but she'd had no luck.

After they'd entered the ballroom, Christina and Will had found their table, happily shrugging off their coats off as they neared their friends at table 14. Their tables weren't close, and she didn't even bother holding on to the notion that they'd happen to have an empty seat at their table for her to sneak in to.

"Whatever," she muttered, crossing her arms tighter around her waist. She'd been unhappy to attend this wedding from the start, and her seating arrangement just confirmed her feelings further.

"Hey." Will's hand lightly brushed her arm. "I'll switch seats with you, if you want." His voice, soft and kind, his ability to be understanding and selfless to her, comforted her.

Her frown softened into a smile. "Thanks, Will, but you don't have to do that." She knew Christina wouldn't have it anyways, but didn't want to put out her friend either. She adjusted her emerald dress around her waist. "I'll deal with it."

Will offered Tris an encouraging smile. "It's only dinner. Then you're off the hook."

"Plus," Christina piped in, drawing out her words in a sing-song voice. "You might meet someone."

Tris shook her head, glancing over at the table. There were a few chairs with suit jackets draped around the back, but the rest appeared unclaimed. She'd placed her clutch and place card on the opposite side of the table, steering away from what she assumed was a heavy drinking group of friends of the groom. There was probably good reason they were all single.

Molly, the bride, wasn't a close friend of theirs by any means, but she had been one of Christina and Tris's sorority sisters throughout college. Both of them were surprised to receive wedding invitations, until they'd noticed the name and location of the wedding. They'd heard rumors that Molly had landed herself a man with money, and the name Drew Harrison on the invitation proved that rumor to be true. The Harrison family was well known in Chicago, Drew's father being part owner of the Chicago Blackhawks as well as CEO of his financial institution.

And The Standard Club, they'd looked up, required a minimum of 350 guests while the max was an unattainable 600. But by glancing around the room, it appeared that Molly and Drew were probably close to a 600 person guest list, even if they didn't know everyone's name.

"Yes, Christina, I'm sure that's exactly what will happen," Tris responded, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Christina rolled her eyes at her friend. "Think about the men that will be here, Tris. Established, successful, probably in better financial security than all three of us combined!" Her words were whispered, not wanting outsiders to over hear their conversation.

The line continued to move, and Tris let Christina's suggestion pass her mind. There were very few people here without a date, she was sure, because it was also New Years Eve. Who could possibly want to spend New Year's at a wedding, without a date? No one.

She hastily ordered a vodka and soda after she watched Christina and Will accept their drinks. Although she loved her friends, she did feel like a third wheel when it came to events of this nature. The three of them lingered amongst the crowd, looking for their friends and eyeing those that they didn't know.

Christina pointed out a few of their sorority sisters to Will, letting him know who was friend and who was foe, while Tris gave obligatory smiles and waves to people she had no desire to talk to. She adjusted the back of her emerald dress, sure that it was going to reveal her ass at any moment during the night. She hadn't realized how short it was until she'd gotten in the taxi with Christina and Will, the green material riding up her thigh until she was sure all of Chicago had seen her exposed. She'd shrieked, demanded to go home and change, but Christina reminded her that they were barely going to make it to the cocktail hour on time. Tris had bought the dress a month earlier and hadn't bothered to sit down in it at the store, something she would be sure to do in the future.

As she glanced over to her own table, she noticed it was still empty. All the other singles were probably like her, socializing with those who weren't ostracized at her table. The crowd at Christina's table seemed to be growing, and her attitude softened a bit when she saw Marlene and Uriah depositing their things next to Christina and Will's.

Marlene looked up at the right time, catching Tris's eyes. She waved, a genuine smile crossing her face, and then taking Uriah's, her boyfriend, hand and leading them towards their friends.

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged among the group, and Marlene raised her eyebrows. "This is pretty over the top, huh?" Marlene gestured to the extensive wedding festivities around her. The room was massive, with high, decorated ceilings and dim lighting. The tables seemed to go on forever, seating 8 people at each, with lavish, exploding floral centerpieces. Tris had never been one for flowers before, seeing the expense of something that died as so frivolous, and she wondered how much money was going to die in those large crystal vases.

"Think she'll be dressed a little classier than in college?" Marlene sarcastically asked, raising her eyebrows.

This brought a chuckle from Uriah, who had been one of many men Molly had chased in college, before he'd started dating Marlene. Molly was always dressed to perfection during class and sorority events, but her standards lowered at parties, and later at the bars, when her clothing would be more revealing and provocative, in an attempt to gain attention from the men surrounding her. It wasn't until their senior year that Molly seemed to realize that she wanted a man who would last years, not a man who would last all night. She polished up her wardrobe and set her sights on landing a job that would give her all the right connections to meet someone with a high profile, and a high bank account balance.

Changing the subject, Uriah nodded towards Tris. "Did you bring anyone tonight?"

Tris rolled her eyes. "No, so I've been exiled from your table."

"She's at the singles table," Christina interjected, giving Tris a disdainful look at her attitude towards her seating arrangement.

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" Uriah lifted his hand to give her a fist bump, but the glare in Tris's eyes made him slowly lower his hand.

Next to him, Marlene shook her head. "That's a bitch move on Molly's part. Still has to get the last jab in on Tris." She offered Tris a consoling look. "She's always been jealous of you."

Tris shrugged, not wanting to confirm or deny that. Molly had, in fact, always seemed to envy Tris. When Tris had come out of kick boxing as the top student, Molly had argued that her scores should have been higher and Tris's lower, but their instructor refused to entertain Molly's idea, insisting Tris had performed better. When Peter, a guy that ran in their social circles, was pursuing Tris as his date for his fraternity's formal, Molly had turned around, pursued Peter, and slept with him on the same night he had asked Tris to be his date. Even though Tris had no real attraction or interest in Peter, she was considering attending with him, until Molly had inserted herself in, trying to create a love triangle that Tris walked away from.

"Whatever," she said, not wanting the attention on her. "How have you two been?" She turned the attention back to Marlene and Uriah.

"Good," Marlene said, beaming at Uriah for a moment. "We're moving in together when my lease is up in a couple months."

Uriah put his arm around her, rubbing her back. "If you hear of any good apartments in Wicker Park, let us know. That's where we're hoping to end up."

Tris nodded, surprised by this news, while she heard Christina start to ramble on about a few buildings her co-workers lived in. She talked about how she'd been over to a few of them and had preferred a couple over the others, while Tris tugged at the bottom of her dress again, hoping her thighs were still fully covered.

Cocktail hour seemed to go quicker than she'd hoped it would, and soon she was heading over to her own table while her friends went their separate ways, sitting with Uriah's older brother, Zeke, and his girlfriend, Shauna, as well as another couple that she recognized but couldn't put a name to. She jealously glanced at her friends, laughing and joking together while she made her way to her table, alone. She was pulling a chair out and preparing to sit, again fixing her dress, when she heard Peter's annoying voice from across the table.

"Well, well, Tris Prior, at the singles table."

Peter Hayes was uniquely handsome, his dark brown hair and mischievous smile oddly attractive in its own way. But Tris hadn't been one of the many women dazzled by it. Peter also knew how to be an asshole in a sly, undetected way, making jokes about those who he though inferior. Once at a party, during Never Have I Ever, he'd made sexual references the entire time, look right at Tris during each turn he took, pointing out how little she'd had to drink when she passed on almost every experience he and his friends named off.

It all began after she'd turned him down for formal, which she'd blamed on him sleeping with Molly, not on his lacking personality. He'd been ok with that at first, accepting her distaste for his promiscuity, but several months later continued with his pursuit of her which she had immediately, and forcefully, declined.

She offered Peter a friendly smile and shrugged, not wanting to engage with him now, in front of his friends. Beside him, Al shook his head. He'd always been nicer than Peter, but still, for some reason, choose to remain in his presence and group of friends. Edward, who had just joined them at the table, nodded to Tris.

"Fancy seeing you here, Prior," he said with a chuckle. "Should have asked Peter to be your date, then you could have sat with your friends."

Was her unhappiness with the seating arrangement that obvious? Instead, of responding, she adjusted herself as she pulled in her chair, surprised when the seat next to her was hastily pulled out.

"Hey, babe, sorry I'm so late," the man said.

She turned towards him, making eye contact with his deep blue ocean eyes. Wait, he was speaking to her?! She was ready to ask who the hell he was when he offered her his hand. "I want you to come meet someone before dinner starts."

Hesitantly, she looked into his eyes, which were soft and friendly, and offering an escape from Peter and Company.

"I promise it will be quick," he said with a half-smile on his face, as if he asked her to do this sort of thing all of the time.

Still unsure of what was going on, Tris took his hand and stood, adjusting her dress again. He moved his hand to the small of her back, whispering loud enough for the men at the table to hear. "You look _incredible_ tonight."

Despite her ignorance to what was going on, she blushed, letting him usher her out the door and into the hallway where a few people were still lingering, enjoying the end of cocktail hour before dinner formally began.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you," he whispered when they were out the door. "But I fucking hate Peter Hayes."

Tris laughed. "It appears we have something in common." She continued to follow him to the cocktail table Zeke and Shauna were standing at.

"Tris," Zeke said in greeting. "I see you've met my friend, Four." His smile told Tris that he already knew about their exchange.

"Well, not really," she said with a laugh, grateful for the exit from the table and hopefully, an ally at their table.

"Four," he said with a shrug and handsome smile.

She took a moment to drink in his handsome features before responding. "Tris."

Shauna interrupted their exchange. "Four was pissed about the singles table bullshit, and Uriah said you were, too. We saw Peter heckling you," she said with an apologetic voice.

While Tris and Shauna were friendly because of their mutual friends, Tris didn't think Shauna knew her well enough to read into the situation from a distance. Again, she wondered if her negativity was that apparent.

"Did it look that bad?" she asked, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of 600 people.

Shauna shook her head. "We just know Peter is an asshole, and could tell from the smug look on his face that he was enjoying that exchange."

Tris nodded. "Yeah, he certainly was."

"Four is Peter's boss," Zeke said, nodding towards his friend.

"It wasn't my choice to hire him," Four muttered beside her before sipping from his glass. "I see him treat everyone around him like shit, all the time. His secretary? He barks orders at her like she's his slave. Makes me sick."

"So that's why you came to my rescue?"

"I can't do anything about it at work… at least not like I can tonight." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hope you aren't… bothered by what I did. But Uriah was worried you wouldn't make it through dinner with those three at your table."

Tris tossed the possibility around in her mind. Could she have walked out during dinner? She hadn't wanted to attend anyways, pissed off that Molly was so self-centered she'd scheduled her wedding on a holiday. And not just any holiday, but one that Tris preferred to spend in her pajamas, eating ice cream on the couch of her apartment. She hated the entire cliché of News Year's Eve, including the midnight kiss and resolutions that no one bothered to keep past January.

"If I left, it would just be worse the next time I saw him." It was the entire reason Christina had convinced her to come in the first place. She knew that if she didn't, everyone would know that she had no other plans because her closest friends were here, at this wedding.

Four laughed. "Do you have to see him often?"

Tris shook her head. "Thankfully, no. But when I do, I'm never expecting it. I didn't think that he'd be here tonight at all. His relationship with Molly wasn't…. much of a relationship." She searched for words to describe it. "I guess she invited him to show everyone how far she's come? How she ended up with someone richer than we could have expected?"

"So, to rub it in your face?" Four said bluntly, and Tris just chuckled in response, and before she could answer, an announcement was made for everyone to take their seats so dinner could be served.

"You're at my table?" she asked him hopefully. No one had specifically said that earlier, but she didn't want to assume incorrectly.

Four proffered his arm to her, allowing her to slink hers in. "I am. I hope you don't mind that we keep this act up. It'll be great to watch Peter try to swallow all his words."

Not thinking that anyone would really believe that Tris belonged on the arm of someone as handsome and confident as Four, she hesitantly agreed. She briefly wondered how successful he was, seeing that he was Peter's boss. She's heard through the grapevine that Peter had landed a job with one of the top finance companies in the Midwest.

When they reached the table he graciously pulled her chair out, allowing her to sit and pushing it in before taking his own seat. The table was filled by then, the three other seats taken by women that Tris didn't recognize. She took in their appearances without staring. Their make-up appeared to be professionally applied, followed by dresses that probably had a price tag double or even triple what hers had been. It probably wouldn't take much time for Four to back out on their agreement and select one of these curvier, higher pedigree women. Then she'd look like a total moron.

Instead, she was surprised when he draped his arm around the back of her chair and looked over to Peter. "Sorry I had to steal my girlfriend from you Peter." He shot Tris an affectionate glance. "Do you need to finish your conversation with her?"

Tris had to stifle a laugh, because she knew Peter wouldn't dare finish that conversation in front of his boss. Peter was crude and disgusting, and even if he treated his co-workers poorly, Four had probably never heard some of the things that Tris had heard Peter say countless times.

"Uh… no. Sorry, Mr. Eaton. I… uh… had no idea the two of you… were…"

"Together?" Four finished for him, removing his arm from Tris's chair and instead lacing his fingers with hers. Even though Four was acting friendly, Tris could still tell there was some underlying part of him that was intimidating and scary to Peter.

"What?!" Peter's mouth dropped open.

"We enjoy our privacy," Tris said, leaning closer to Four.

Four accepted her advance, opening his body to her. "If you're confident that the woman you're with is happy, there's no need to flaunt it."

Beside Peter, Al was sitting nervously. "Don't you agree, Al?" Four directed at him, and Al squirmed slightly in his seat, mumbling an agreement that earned him a dirty look from Peter. Tris had to turn her head to Four's neck to stop the giggle from escaping.

The servers became visible then, depositing baskets of fresh, warm bread, and salad plates on all tables simultaneously. Tris was amazed with how everyone's movements were synchronized, countless servers working quickly to get out of the way and return to being unseen, which apparently money can buy.

"It wasn't an act when I said you look incredible earlier," she heard Four whisper huskily in her ear. She only moved her eyes to see if his expression was serious, but he leaned in closer. "I'm serious. You look good, Tris."

Tris and Four had let the other six, rambunctious people at their table lead the conversation during dinner. Peter, while still a subtle asshole, directed his shitty demeanor mostly to his friends, Al and Edward, and tried his hardest to be friendly and respectful to both Tris and Four. Knowing it was all an act, Four made his own snide comments to Peter, reminding him that he saw the real person he was every day that they were in the office.

Quietly, they held a bit of their own conversation without trying to be rude. Apparently, the three other women at the table were friends of Molly's from her new job, which was something below being a main buyer at Macy's. To Tris, that translated to probably lead sales associate, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't know how she'd met Drew, but she was sure she'd find out sometime tonight, through speeches or pictures or whatever was planned to flaunt their everlasting love.

It was obvious that these three were elated at the idea of a singles table, probably hoping to land a friend or relative of Drew's who was just as successful. Or who came from a line of money. It was also obvious that they knew who Four was and were extremely unhappy he was with a date.

"How did you get placed at the singles table if you're together?" One woman had asked accusingly.

"Yeah, Molly said everyone at our table had only RSVP'd for one." She had eyed Tris up and down as she asked this.

"We did," Four responded, "Each RSVP for one, because we received invitations separately, before our relationship got serious."

"Serious?!" Peter had spat out. "I've never even heard you talk about her at work!"

"I came in for lunch a few weeks ago," Tris said, "But you were too busy berating your secretary for me to want to acknowledge that I knew you."

Four almost spit out the drink he'd just taken at that point, and Peter's jaw had dropped, looking for Four to defend him. Shrugging, Four had just gone along with Tris. "There are times I don't want to claim you as my employee, let alone an acquaintance."

It led them to where they were know, heading to the bar following the last of the 6 course meal. Tris wasn't sure how anyone here could have consumed all of the food placed before them, as both she and Four had leftovers of each course. They were laughing as they neared the bar, spotting Uriah and Marlene in line and gravitating towards them.

"Make that two more," Uriah told the bartender when he saw them, and just a few moments later he and Marlene were juggling handfuls of shot glasses and nodding for Tris and Four to follow them, which they did.

Christina gave her a smug smile when they reached the small cocktail table that their friends were mingling around, Uriah spreading out the shot glasses for everyone to reach. Tris just shook her head at what her friend was insinuating. After all, this was just an act, and she wasn't going to believe that she actually had a chance with the handsome man standing next to her, his hand on her lower back.

He handed her a shot glass before taking one for himself, and his thoughtfulness tugged at her heart. He probably was too good to be true anyways, just acting this way for the sake of embarrassing Peter. Like all men, his manners probably went out the window as soon as they were behind closed doors.

They took the shot as a group, offering up cheers and laughter, and for Tris, a squeamish face. When all the shot glasses had been returned to the table, Four approached Will.

"Are you a friend of Zeke and Uriah's? You look very familiar."

Will chuckled into his drink. "Yeah, but I work at Winfield Financial. A little lower on the totem pole than you are… but I've been in a few meetings with you."

Tris could see the slight embarrassment on Four's face at not recognizing Will, and he immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry, man… I try to remember everyone by name, but sometimes all the faces start to blur."

Will waved him off. "No worries, Mr. Eaton. In all honesty, this is probably our first formal introduction. I don't bring much to the table at Winfield, yet."

"Four," he said, extending his hand in a friendly manner. "I'm definitely not Mr. Eaton tonight."

Accepting, Will took his hand. "Will. And this is my girlfriend, Christina."

"Tris's best friend, also," Christina said as she jabbed her hand out in front of her.

"You made a great choice with that one," Four said with a glance back at Tris. "She's been a great date so far."

Christina crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Tris, skeptical about what she's hearing.

Tris laughed, trying to make light of his comment, but after shaking Christina's hand, he returned his hand to lightly rest on the small of her back, a gesture Tris had always found so special and intimate her panties almost instantly soaked.

"Turns out Peter works for Four… and he might dislike him as much as I do," she managed to get out.

Christina relaxed at this and also appeared to enjoy the common connection they share with Four. "Are you a friend of Molly's or Drew's?"

"Neither," Four said, clearly not a fan of either party. "I went to prep school with Drew. Family friends," he said sarcastically.

"And I-" Zeke said, putting an arm around Four's shoulder from behind, "was too poor for prep school, but I wouldn't let this asshole get rid of me after middle school!" The goofy grin on his face brings one to Four's as well.

"No, you wouldn't," he responds, "but neither would my mom."

The conversation is interrupted by another announcement, asking everyone to again return to their seats in a few moments for toasts and cake cutting. Four quickly retrieved another drink for him and Tris before they made their way back to their table, the other six already seated.

"I hate this part of weddings," Tris whispered to Four. He adjusted his chair slightly so it was closer to her, then draped his arm around the back of her chair again.

"Me too," he said as he leaned in to her. "How long do you think until this girl next to me cries?"

Tris leaned forward to size her up, and then pulled out her phone, bringing up the timer. "40 seconds," she said.

Four's eyes sparkled. "I give her a minute."

It was an oddly intimate moment, Tris so close she was almost tucked into his side, their chairs together in a couple-like matter. When the maid of honor, Myra, started talking, Four reached down and tapped on the phone that rested on her leg, his fingers brushing her knee as he slowly pulled away. Myra's speech began with a quick memory of Molly in college, how she'd dated a handful of wrong men in search of someone who could just _get her_ and love her the way the Drew did, accepting her flaws and faults, and the blonde next to Four was tearing up at 28 seconds. Tris hit the timer at the first sniffle, and Four tossed his head back in defeat when he glanced over and watched her wipe a tear. Tris almost thought the speech was laughable, because in reality Molly hadn't dated many people, she'd just slept with them all. And she wasn't searching for someone who _got her_ , she was searching for someone who got her whatever she wanted with their AmEx card. And on top of that, Drew wasn't accepting her flaws and faults, because he probably had never even seen them once. As a college senior, Molly had been appalled when Christina had nonchalantly mentioned how she took a shit at Will's apartment that morning. Molly had sworn she'd would never do that in a man's house, even if they were married, because there were parts of her that a man didn't need to know about. "While you're at it," Christina had shot back, "you'd better delete approximately 90% of your Facebook photos."

It had been two weeks before Molly's account was clear of all college photos accept for sorority volunteer work and her sitting with a book in her lap. One that she probably couldn't even read.

"Is Drew as great as they make him seem?" she asked softly, and Four made a face and shrugged at her.

"He's not a bad guy… but he's very surface level. I can't see him really 'getting' anyone the way they're talking about. He probably doesn't even get himself."

Tris just sighed and rolled her eyes, and when Myra finished her speech they dutifully toasted and sipped their drinks, then waited for the Best Man, Drew's older brother to begin his speech. Typical guy shit, Tris thought, as he began recanting manly tales of sports and toughness that impressed no one but everyone laughed anyways. Four leaned down to Tris, whispering in her ear how Drew wasn't really as athletic or tough as they were leading on, but he aced his way through school because of parents and their hefty donations to the school. It also didn't really matter if his grades were perfect or if he graduated with honors, because he had a set job under his father no matter what. It was mostly about keeping up the family image and carrying on tradition.

Tris rolled her eyes and Four nodded knowingly. They were on the same page, it appeared, when it came to keeping up with appearances and names and the fake, showy, type of stuff that was happening in this very room.

The rest of the speech, followed by Molly and Drew cutting their cake, Tris spent sucking down her vodka and soda. She'd always thought lavish weddings were over the top, but sitting in such a large crowd and hearing all of the 'oooh's and 'ahhhh's made her sick. There wasn't any way that all 600 people in this room were emotional invested in Molly and Drew's marriage, or that they could possibly believe the near-perfect words said about them. Tris knew she'd be the Maid of Honor at Christina's wedding, and her speech wouldn't be about their unbelievably flawless relationship. It would be about how Christina is a pain in the ass, how she whines until she gets her way and for some unknown reason, Will deals with it with a smile on his face. And she would talk about how they met, which was neither romantic nor beautiful, but instead involved beer pong while tailgating at a college football game. And she might slip in a few nice things, like how Will is the only person who can deal with Christina, because she can't even deal with her all the time and could never imagine living with her for eternity.

And then they moved on to the first dance, and Tris couldn't see much from how far back her table was, but she already knew that Molly's hair and make-up was professionally applied to let none of her physical flaws be present for a monumental occasion. She felt self-conscious for a moment as she looked down at her own outfit and thought about how simple her hair style and make up were. Even Christina had tried to talk her into more.

"How much do you think she paid to look like that today?" Four asked her, his scent filling her nostrils from his close proximity.

"Couple thousand?" she posed. "I heard she has an entourage to touch up hair and make-up at any time… for the entire night."

Four let out a low sigh with a shake of his head. "Pathetic."

"Agreed."

He paused before leaning in again. "If I was getting married, I'd want my wife to look the same way I see every day. Not some magazine version."

"Well, she probably will be in the paper after this…" Tris said sarcastically. Molly and Drew's wedding photo would certainly run in the Chicago Sun Times, and possibly a few other publications. It would definitely be shared with his company. But Tris still thought all of that was over the top.

Four shot her his handsome, swoon-worthy smile, which was genuine every time Tris saw it, and his arm fell from the chair to her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. They remained that way for the next three songs, waiting for the groom to dance with his mother, Molly to dance with her father, and even the stupid obligatory bridal party dance. Once that was all finished, cake was served and the dance floor opened.

The three women to Four's left all turned down the cake, but Tris dug in, knowing it had to be from the fanciest, highest priced bakery in the city. No way would she refuse this dessert.

"How do you keep that small figure?!" One of the women asked, horrified when she saw Tris halfway done with her oversized piece of cake.

"Me?" Tris asked, surprised. She was petite, and had always been. But she genuinely ate healthy, and ran at least 4 days I week.

The woman nodded, her eyes wide as Tris took another bite.

"I run," she offered, not sure if she was really supposed to be responding to this question.

"Like, for exercise?" another woman asked.

Tris nodded, feeling blindsided. "Yes. Long distances. I ran the marathon in October."

Next to her, Four smiled proudly. "Maybe I'll do the next one with you," he said, his eyes focused on her.

"Really?" She couldn't tell if he was being completely serious, or joking around, but his facial expression told her he was genuinely interested.

"Aren't you more of a weights guy?" Peter interjected, pulling Four's gaze from her. "I mean, you're pretty bulky, I didn't assume you did much cardio."

Four's eyes lowered. "I ran our charity 5k in the spring. The one you showed up to hungover." In reality, he'd been embarrassed when he'd seen Peter at the volunteer table, the stench of alcohol fresh on his clothes, his bloodshot eyes selling his secret that he was possibly still intoxicated. Four was so angry he'd yelled at Peter in front of multiple other employees and kicked him out, making him work overtime every evening for the entire next two weeks because of the incident.

Peter turned slightly red, something Tris had rarely had the pleasure of witnessing, and mumbled some sort of comeback as Four stood and offered her his hand, asking if she'd like to get another drink.

Tris didn't drink hard liquor often, but it was the one perk about weddings she enjoyed. Every one she'd been to had an open bar, but she knew that The Standard Club didn't have a shelf of well liquors. She didn't know what kind of vodka was in her drinks, but it sure wasn't Smirnoff, which was all she could afford to keep in her own liquor cabinet.

She walked alongside him to the bar, her hand in his, and Tris was shocked when multiple people approached Four, both their peers as well as adults. Men who wore expensive suits and had firm, confident handshakes spoke to him as if they were old friends, and Tris tried to not let her mouth drop open when Four introduced her as his date to every single one.

"I was unaware you were seeing someone," one woman said, her hair pulled up tightly at the back of her head so that her eyes were clearly full of discontent. "Nita was just talking about you the other day, asking us to tell you hello if we ran into you tonight. She'd heard you were still single."

"I am very happy to have Tris with me tonight. We've been taking things slow, but I think she was finally ready to admit I'd roped her in" he'd responded, joking as if Tris was the real catch here, and he pulled her a little closer to him. She'd offered a happy smile, adoringly looking up at Four to show her reflection of his feelings.

"Nita couldn't make it," the man had responded, as if Four had asked. "Tied up with work because of the holiday. Modeling appears to have odd hours, I guess." He chuckled, as if his daughter probably wasn't at a party with a model friend who was probably snorting cocaine.

Four just shrugged in response. "I'm sure she's enjoying herself. I'm sorry, if you'll excuse us…" he pointed off into the distance as if there was someone on the other side of the room he had just spotted, and the man shook his hand before Four slowly but anxiously pulled Tris in another direction.

They joined their group of friends back in the ballroom then, and Four had to lean close to Tris so she could hear him.

"I'm sorry." He spoke sincerely. "Nita is… kind of my own Peter? I didn't think any of them would be here."

Tris waved her hand, then placed it on his knee as she leaned closer to respond. "I'm pretty sure you were my knight on a white horse tonight. It's not a big deal."

He flashed her his handsome, genuine smile that Tris had already fallen for, and leaned closer. "Well, thanks for saving me that time."

It was the perfect moment for the music to switch to a slower, more romantic song, and Tris watched her friends, all couples, head to dance in their exclusive pairs.

"Come on," Four said, his hand reaching out for hers. She was tentative for a moment before taking it, and he kept his hand clasped around hers while they walked towards the front of the room, the music getting louder as they did.

Four's movements were casual and relaxed, but Tris felt somewhat stiff in his arms. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with him, because it was surprising how at ease she felt with him despite hardly knowing him. But she saw the way the other women looked at her, and when she caught Molly's eye, she noticed the subtle, questioning glare being shot at her.

Thankfully, Tris was wearing heels, which hid how petite she really was next to Four's large frame. He was tall, but not unusually tall, and Tris just comfortably reached her arm up around his shoulder, her other hand in his.

"Relax," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his jaw as she looked up. "I just feel like everyone's starring at us." Her eyes darted around the dance floor and it was true. Most people were glancing at them, their eyes roaming up and down as they sized Tris up.

Four chuckled lightly, but his voice was sincere. "Because I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman here, and they are all jealous."

Tris returned the laugh, but nervously. "Yes, I'm sure that's the reason the females are giving me the death glare."

His hand rubbed softly on her lower back, and he lowered his face to her hair again. "I wouldn't know, because I've only been looking at you."

She pulled away slightly to make eye contact with him, to gauge how much of it was an act and how much of this was becoming as real as it seemed it was. "Maybe you should get into acting, Mr. Eaton," she teased. "You're putting on an incredible show."

"I think this stopped being an act a while ago." His answer was simple, his gaze not leaving hers. "I am very much enjoying this evening with you."

Not being one to take compliments well, Tris blushed and lowered her head to hide it, and Four didn't press her for a response or a reaction, but held her for the remainder of the song. When the music switched to a fast, up-beat early 2000's pop song, Tris's eyes lit up and grabbed Four's hand, pulling him to where Christina was already jumping around, Will watching her with his typical grin and shake of his head. Marlene joined in shortly after, and the men slowly migrated to the outskirts of the dance floor. It seemed that soon every member of their sorority in attendance had migrated over, all enjoying a song that brought back memories of late nights and wild adventures. Uriah suggested that this was the perfect time to sneak back to the bar, and he'd nodded to Marlene who'd barely even batted an eye at their departure.

Afterward, Molly had requested a sorority sister picture, and it took a while to get everyone lined up perfectly, their dresses adjusted and hair touched up. Only after multiple shots did Molly let everyone go, claiming that she wanted to make sure they had the perfect photo to upload to the chapter website.

It seemed, to Tris's surprise, like the night was flying by. Previously, she'd thought the wedding would drag on forever, midnight being an unattainable finish line. She knew that it would be impossible to get a taxi by the time Christina was ready to leave, and walking home was impossible, but Christina had chastised her when she had brought up the idea of leaving early.

They made their way back to Christina's table, weaving through the countless chairs adorned with suit jackets and winter wraps, and Four already had a drink waiting for her. "I figured that dance routine would have you parched," he teased her, and she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Tris actually-" Christina began, but Tris halter her with a hand.

"Stop," she said, knowing the embarrassing story Christina was going to tell.

"She danced on a bar to that song on her 21st birthday!" Uriah boisterously yelled.

Already feeling the red growing on her cheeks, she put a hand up to her forehead to hide her eyes, dropping her head down. "Oh my God," she mumbled to herself.

"We danced to it all the time," Marlene said, coming to her defense. "Tris just happened to get drunk enough on her birthday to dance to it on a bar."

Although he was entertained by the story, and intrigued, Four sensed her discomfort, taking her free hand and pulling her towards him until she reluctantly landed on his lap.

"We've all been there," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Have you ever seen Uriah get drunk and dance to Thriller?"

Tris's head turned slightly to see if he was serious. "Uriah hates that song."

"Hey… let's stop while we're ahead, alright?" Uriah butted in, trying to backtrack the conversation.

Four wound his arms around Tris's waist, almost protectively, clasping his hands on her hip. She felt small in his lap, his lips just able to whisper loudly into her ear so that she wasn't the only one hearing him speak. "He hates it because he cannot resist dancing to it."

"How have we never known this?!" Christina exclaimed, Marlene laughing at Four's admission.

Marlene put her hands up defensively. "He made me swear not to tell. But you can be mad at Zeke, because he usually tells everyone."

Christina, stomping her foot, stands up to scan the room for Zeke, ready to discipline him for not sharing this valuable information. She shakes her head when she can't find him, mumbling about how she'll never have faith in him again, and warns Uriah about the next get-together.

"Thanks," Tris mumbled softly towards Four. "I hate that story."

He rubbed his nose on her cheek before responding. "I would have liked to see that, though."

"Ugh," she sighed. "Don't try social media. I made sure all evidence was deleted from Facebook the minute I was sober."

Four couldn't help but laugh, and the light in his eyes made Tris chuckle as well, relaxing into him a little bit more from her stiff position. She wasn't normally this publicly affectionate with anyone, let alone someone she'd only known a matter of hours. But she was increasingly surprised by the ease and comfort she felt with Four, how his touch sent jolts through her body and his smile made her panties grow wetter through the night.

'No way can I go home with him,' she told herself. A man like him, despite how genuine he was, had probably been with countless women. He could, without a doubt, take home almost any woman who was here tonight. Although she didn't know him, it was also apparent that he was important, since he was already Peter's boss, despite being just two years older than them. And having attended the same prep school as Drew put together the last puzzle piece that he indeed came from money, and a lot of it.

Briefly, he was called away for some old school tradition, and she watched him joke with Drew's brother, who he had said was in his grade. While they did a toast and took their own group photo, Tris tried to absorb herself in the conversation with her friends and tear her thoughts away from Four, but she couldn't.

Christina was the one who finally shooed away Uriah and Will, urging them to bring another round of shots from the bar, and asked Tris what the hell was going on.

"I don't really know," Tris confessed with fidgeting with her fingers. "He said it's… not an act anymore."

"He's fucking hot," Christina stated boldly, looking to Marlene for agreement.

"He's a really good guy," she said instead. "I mean, he's been friends with Uriah and Zeke since childhood. He even calls Hana 'mom'. He's at all their family events now."

"Where'd he go to college?" Christina questioned. "How come we've never met him?"

"I think he went to Brown," she responded. "Wasn't around much until after graduation. I don't know him well, but I've never seen him like this."

"Like what?"

"Social. With strangers. Even at Hana's, when she has holidays or parties… he pretty quiet." Marlene shrugged. "I can ask Uri, if you're really curious about him."

Tris shook her head. "No, don't do that. I'll just… see how the night goes." She waved the idea off, and Christina turned the topic of conversation to wedding type details that Tris didn't care about or notice. Instead, she let her eyes wander around the room, suddenly locking on Four, who was on the dance floor. A slower song was playing, and a woman nearing forty was dancing with him. It was clear this wasn't anything like when they'd danced together earlier, as he held her at a distance and seemed to be talking more formally. She wasn't jealous, she had no right to be, but she couldn't help but admire the way he looked from across the room… and wonder who the woman was.

And as if he could read her mind, his eyes locked with hers and an apologetic look crossed his face. Not wanting to be rude to the woman he was dancing with, he glanced at Tris when he had an opportunity, raising his eyebrows to indicate his disdain for the position he was currently in. She laughed and smiled at him before turning back to her friends, the men having returned with shot glasses.

She'd ended up dancing a few songs with Marlene, Christina, and a few other college friends, having a couple more drinks, and Four was whisked away for another manly tradition, and before she knew it, it was twenty minutes until 12. Everyone around her was making sure their significant others were near them and Tris found herself a little lonely, but also suffocated by the cliché of New Year's Eve. She glanced around the large room until she found herself heading towards the doors, stumbling into a room she was sure she didn't belong in. A private study or office, that was probably designated for club members or important business meetings seemed to be the most welcoming place for her at the moment.

She busied herself, glancing at the books and the paintings around the room, unsure of what she was looking at but also not really caring. Tris couldn't quite remember a year that she'd had a midnight kiss, and she was sure at some point she drank the champagne and made resolutions with her friends about how the next year would be the best year ever, but it all felt so silly and juvenile to her now.

"Tris!" she heard Four, slightly out of breath, call her from the doorway. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She turned, surprised that he'd taken the time to find her in the massive crowd of people, almost sure he wasn't concerned about being with her at midnight.

"It's almost midnight," he added.

"You really believe in those corny traditions?" she said as she cocked her head to the side. She didn't think he seemed like the type of person to buy into all that stuff.

He shook his head, his grin confirming his agreement before his words did. "Not really… but if you did," he shrugged, "I wanted to be here, with you."

"Four-" she started, but he cut her off, walking towards her. It was then that she noticed he held two champagne glasses in one hand, and a half empty bottle of champagne in the other.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias."

"Tobias?"

He fumbled a moment, looking for a place to put the glasses down until he settled on a chair, because it was the closest thing to them. He wiped his hands nervously on his pants before extending one to her. "My name is Tobias Eaton. It's very nice to meet you."

Tris couldn't help but giggle a little, but she slipped her hand into his and shook it, slowly coming to a rest.

"Beatrice Prior," she said slyly, only giving her full name because Four had done the same to her.

"Beatrice?" he said with a raised eyebrow, and he took a step closer to her.

"I prefer Tris." She gave him a knowing look. Very few people would use the name Beatrice by choice.

"I prefer Four… and there is a very small number of people who actually know that my name is Tobias." He took a step closer to her. "I appreciate that you spent the evening with me."

"I enjoyed myself," she said, her fingers toying with one of the buttons on his jacket.

His weight shifted, and one of his hands slipped under her blazer, resting lightly on her hip. "I have a work event coming up in a few weeks… a formal dinner. And… uh… would you like to be my date? My real date?"

"Because Peter will be there?" she asked, keeping her eyes fixated on his jacket so that she wouldn't have to see the confirmation on his face if it came.

Instead, her eyes snapped up to his when he responded with a firm, "No."

"No, not because of Peter. Because I want you there, with me. And… let me back up a second, because I think that we maybe should go out for dinner this weekend as well. And maybe we could see a movie or something too. Or wake up early and run together, before work? Or on the weekend. Or after work." He was rambling, now. "There's a lot of things I'm interested in doing with you, Tris."

She stood in shock, her mind and heart racing with the words that he'd spilled out nervously, apparently feeling just as enamored with her as she was with him. They were an unbelievable pairing, when you looked at the rest of the couples in the room with them that evening, but Tris saw the uncertainty grow in his eyes and she racked her brain until she found the words she wanted to use to respond.

"Yes!" she excitedly answered. "I will participate in all of the above."

His smile grew, way beyond any smile she had seen from him that night, and she slipped her hand to lace into his free one. "I do think," she added, "That this may have been the best first date I've ever had."

"And the most unique," he added with a nod. "I know… it all started out as an act… but my attraction to you grew very quickly." His voice was shaky, slightly nervous. "I… had to keep reminding myself it was all… just for show."

Tris let a smile grow on her face, relief settling in. "You weren't the only one," she said to comfort both of them at the same time.

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, Four's thumb making small, soft circles on Tris's hip, and then suddenly, they heard cheers and music from the other room. Four glanced around the room until he found a small tableside clock. "I guess that was midnight."

Tris thought of all her friends, kissing their boyfriends and hugging everyone around them, wishing a Happy New Year. "We can still drink the champagne," she said, motioning to the glasses and bottle he'd thoughtfully brought in.

"I had to sneak this out of there, you know." He winked at her as he poured them each a glass, and then returned the bottle to a table nearby.

They paused for a moment, unsure if a toast was appropriate, but Tris raised her glass first. "To fake wedding dates becoming real wedding dates," she said, and Four's smile grew to meet hers.

"That's a great thing to toast to," he raised his glass to hers, and with their eyes still locked, they both sipped from their skinny flutes.

He took a step closer to her, his hand finding his way onto her hip again, but this time pulling her body a bit closer. "It's well after midnight now," he glanced back at the clock, "I mean, it's 12:04. So it wouldn't be a cliché New Year's Eve kiss if I kissed you now, right?"

Tris couldn't bring herself to make a joke, or laugh at the time, so instead, she managed to respond softly, honestly. "No, I think we'd be ok." And then she raised up on her tiptoes, meeting his lips with hers.

Four was tentative at first, almost shy, his lips brushing hers softly, until Tris wound her empty hand up to his neck, pulling him into her a little bit more. His lips began to move quicker against hers, and gently, hesitantly, his tongue slipped into her mouth. She was just beginning to reciprocate when a sharp voice in the doorway drew their attention.

"Excuse me! This room is private!" They heard from the loud, condescending voice. "You cannot be in here," the woman emphasized.

Embarrassed, Tris pulled back, turning her head away from the woman while her cheeks, she was sure, turned bright red.

Four, on the other hand, continued to hold Tris against him while he looked up towards the woman. "I am very sorry, I thought club members were allowed in here. Are they not?"

Tris, despite not seeing the woman, could imagine the color draining from her face as she gasped. "Mr. Eaton, I am terribly sorry. I didn't realize… I couldn't tell…" She seemed to break for a moment to compose herself. "Take all the time you need." Her voice was softer and more professional this time, and Tris almost lost herself in a fit of giggles, her face buried into Four's arm.

When the woman was gone, Tris turned her head back towards him, and he slowly dropped his mouth towards hers. "Let's try that again," he mumbled, just before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
